christianmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JesusFreak89
Your changes to the pages names of the artist Switchfoot are unacceptable As the administrator for this wiki, I have to ask you to undo your changes. The naming scheme I had was there for a reason. I had to differeniate between artists and albums (hence the "(Artist)" suffix on the end of Switchfoot (Artist). There is a template, , that turns " " into . Furthermore, if you have an album named "The Legend of Chin", there might be several artists that have released that album. Hence, all albums MUST have page names in the following format: "Artist name/Album name". You use the template to generate links to the page. turns " " into . The Legend of Chin must be a disambiguation page or a redirect page. No exceptions. Please ask before you make more changes like this. Thanks. Your Christian Music Admin. Will (Talk - ) 03:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Also, please don't provide links to online music, music videos, or lyrics. Most of the time, those are illegal. If the page you want to link to states that a free license like GFDL applies or the item is free, please state that next to the link and put a link on my talk page that you have that information. :You will find many tools at . Our naming conventions are at . Will (Talk - ) 05:49, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that is a little confusing. Switchfoot does not have an album named Switchfoot, and no other band has an album named Legend of Chin. I understand that both are possibly but I thought none of that was necessary due to the fact that with just these Christian bands the album titles and the like are narrowed down to just those having to do with Christian music. But I am sorry, I did not know. Thanks for the updates.JesusFreak89 21:39, 21 November 2007 (UTC)JesusFreak89 :No problem. The reason I need the names to be so strict is to allow the templates to work. Otherwise, the template wouldn't be able to generate names on the fly. For instance, takes the album and artist names and combines them. appends the "(Artist)" suffix for you and adds an icon to indicate whether the artist is a group or a soloist. Will (Talk - ) 01:37, 22 November 2007 (UTC) BTW: If you need them, there are new tools that I never got around to listing in the tools page. One, the box set indexer, may or may not be ready for prime time. It might still have some bugs. I never really did much with box set info boxes. The others are for listing credits (who produced, wrote what, etc.) and who played what instruments. Both can be used on the album level or the track level. Will (Talk - ) 01:42, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't see Relient K as Christian See the note I wrote on their page. Will (Talk - ) 20:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) When you edit pages, it helps me if you provide an edit summary That way I don't have to view the page to see what you changed. Will (Talk - ) 20:10, 23 November 2007 (UTC) When linking to outside pages, please use the external link syntax. When you listed where you got the cover album image you uploaded (Thank you for that BTW), you simply put the link in the text. This made formatting awkward on narrow pages. I changed it to use an external link (syntax: link text → link text). Will (Talk - ) 20:15, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Please use the standard layout when you start new pages It saves me time converting the pages. If you were going to convert them later, it is actually more efficient to put them in the correct format to start with. Please note that you don't need to create info boxes by hand. I have three templates that you can use for that: , , and . Will (Talk - ) 21:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Box sets now fully supported You may wish to start your first box set page by visiting . You can use and its subpages as an example. Will (Talk - ) 05:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Hey There!! Hey there JesusFreak89! It's nice to meet you! I am sooooooooooooooooooo glad that there is are Christian wikis on the net, because if there weren't, I'd go nuts!!!!!!!!:-) I'm trying to get a Christian Fiction Wiki, but I don't have an e-mail I can use for that, so that will have to wait for another time.--God'sGirl94 16:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC)